1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel headrest and, in particular, to a travel headrest for use by a person sitting upright in a high-backed seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for a travel headrest for supporting the head of a person while the person is seated in a high-backed seat and is in a relaxed, dozy or even sleeping state has been previously recognized and various head supports have been developed for this purpose.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,784 issued on Sep. 26, 2000 to Stanley Hurwitz, and the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a travel headrest which is capable of supporting a person's head along at least a major portion of the height of the head while, at the same time, fitting under and supporting a person's chin and cheek and, also, being retained by a portion of the head support nestled against an opposite side of the person's head. The travel headrest has first and second head cushions each having a top portion, a bottom portion, and opposite sides. The first and second head cushions are elongate from the top portions to the bottom portions thereof. The second head cushion portion further includes an intermediate portion between its top portion and bottom portion. A flexible connecting portion interconnects the first head cushion and the intermediate portion of the second head cushion. The top portion and bottom portion of the second head cushion project upwardly and downwardly, respectively, from both the intermediate portion and the flexible connecting portion. The cushions may be stuffed or inflatable.
There however remains a need for an improved travel headrest for supporting the head of a person while the person is seated in a high-backed seat.